Weird
by LyraCat
Summary: I needed to get to the bottom of it. It was driving me nuts, waking up each morning only to run through the halls, everyone laughing. I set a trap and figured out who it was… But of all people, why her? It was so… Weird. Don't worry. I made it better between us. Much better. (This story tells the events of "Awkward" and "Bizarre" from Link's PoV)


When I got up that morning I wondered why everyone was staring at me. I could tell they were trying not to laugh as I made my way down the halls of the Knight Academy.

It was Henya, the cook, who brought it to my attention. Her expression was dumbfounded.

She only said one word as she pointed to my face.

"Mustache."

 _What?_

I ran to the bathroom, cheeks red as I passed Zelda on my way through the halls.

She looked at me; hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Dear Hylia, why did _she_ have to see me like this?

It was so… _weird._

* * *

It went on for a full week; someone was sneaking into my room and drawing mustaches on me.

It had to be Groose.

It just _had to._

Every night before I went to bed I double-checked I had locked the door.

Every morning when I awoke, it was unlocked and a new mustache had been scribbled on my face.

Then, seven days after it started, I came up with a plan.

It was a hot night, my window open and only a thin sheet covering me; I couldn't bear to wear a shirt in the heat.

I heard my door open.

I pretended to be asleep.

The figure approached.

The marker clicked as they uncapped it.

I waited about a second and then that's when I grabbed them, tossing their light body to the bed as my eyes snapped open.

Whoever it was had thin shoulders.

 _Definitely_ not Groose.

Strich then?

It took my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness, moonlight just barely illuminating the room as my sight focused on the figure I had pinned to the sheets beneath me.

It was Zelda.

Damn it.

Of all people, why did it have to be _Zelda?_

We stared at each other for a few seconds, her face the color of my Loftwing.

Yes, I'll admit. Her embarrassed expression was cute.

 _Really_ cute.

Without a word I pulled away, sitting on the edge of my bed, elbows on my knees and head in my hands as I looked at the ground.

I felt her slip off the bed and heard my door quietly close as she left.

I don't know how long I sat there.

Soon a cool breeze blew in through my window.

"Link?"

I heard Fledge quietly call from the other side of the thin divider separating our rooms.

"You OK? I heard something."

I sat in silence for a moment.

"…Yeah," I replied, lifting my head from my hands.

I saw her marker on the ground.

Giving it back to her right now would be… _weird._

Weird is an awkward word.

* * *

I sort of avoided her for most of the week.

Well, she avoided me too.

Luckily no one seemed to question the lack of mustaches and the fact the two of us kept our distance.

Well, almost no one.

Anyway, I'll get to that soon.

It's not to say that Zelda wasn't on my mind this whole time. In fact, I carried her marker with me everywhere I went.

…That's… a bit weird, isn't it?

It was just in case I had the chance to give it back to her.

But at the rate the two of us were going, I would never have that chance.

* * *

Karane confronted me.

It was about mid-way through the week, after dinner as I was heading to take a shower.

"Link," she said seriously, standing in front of the door to the bathroom, arms crossed.

I couldn't help but feel… _weird_.

"You and Zelda…" she drifted.

Of course she had to bring up _that._

At first I was shocked, but then I realized Zelda must have told her.

After making sure no one was watching, I reluctantly I explained my side of the story.

"Oh."

That's all she said after I finished the tale.

She was smiling and it was a bit creepy.

Actually, more along the lines of weird.

Weird is an awkward word.

* * *

The next day she came up to me again, this time cornering me next to the bookshelves in Owlan's classroom.

…Except she wasn't smiling.

She was _staring._

"How long are you two going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Zelda."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

I blushed a little.

She let out an exasperated sigh, closing her eyes and putting her palm to her forehead.

This whole situation was… _weird_.

She looked up at me again.

"Step it up."

I was silent.

"You know, take charge. Are you a man, or what?" She stared at me.

Yup. Her stare was definitely creepy.

Wait, it was _weird_.

"If you don't then…"

She left it hanging there.

She continued to stare for a few seconds. Then rolled her eyes as she walked away.

It felt so… _weird_.

* * *

A couple days after Karane's confrontation, I decided I would do it. By now it had been a full week since the… _incident_.

I stood in front of Zelda's door.

Remembering Karane's stare.

I didn't want to find out what she would do to me if I didn't go through with this.

That's not entirely the reason though.

I wanted to do it.

But… why did it take this much courage?

I took a deep breath.

 _I can do this._ I told myself.

I started to pick the lock, something Zelda learned from me (and had used to get into my room at night, causing this whole situation).

I felt the bolt slide out of place.

I glanced around before entering her room. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

That would be weird.

I silently slipped inside, door clicking closed behind me as I looked around the room.

She was asleep facing the wall.

I walked up to her, kneeling at her bedside and gripping the marker tightly in my hand.

It took me a second or so before I spoke.

"Zelda, I…" my voice quietly drifted over her elongated ear.

What could I say to her? Besides, she was asleep.

I couldn't find the words, saying my thoughts aloud would be too embarrassing.

Actions speak louder than words anyway.

I bit my lip and swallowed, leaning over her sleeping form.

My heart sped.

Then, I laid my lips to her cheek and quickly pulled away.

I stood up, setting her marker on her desk.

Without looking back I opened her door, leaving the room.

After it clicked closed behind me I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

I can't believe I had kissed her.

I.

Kissed.

 _Zelda._

 _Kissed_ her.

I'm probably making a bigger deal out of this than it really is.

It's all a bit… _weird._

Then I smiled; the skin of her cheek still warm on my lips.

But… Weird isn't so bad, is it?

* * *

 **A/N: Of course Link just had to go and make it weird between him and Zel, didn't he?**

 **If you didn't know, this is one of three perspectives of the same story. The other two,** _ **Awkward**_ **, and** _ **Bizarre,**_ **are from Zelda and Karane's views, respectively.**


End file.
